Letters Home
by GinnyL97
Summary: Every single year Lily Luna wrote a letter home to her father after the first week of term. (Written long before cursed child came out)
1. First Year

**No, I don't own anything at all. I wrote this years before The Cursed Child, which I by the way, will never count as canon as I didn't really like parts of it.**

* * *

Dear, Daddy

I'm sorry it took me so long to write, but everything has been happening so fast since I got here. I've been meeting new friends, and had my first lessons. I really liked charms, and really didn't like History of Magic. James and Al have been showing me around a bit, and we even had a flying lesson yesterday, daddy! It was so much fun!

Since it has already been a week I've so much to tell you. I got sorted into Gryffindor, just like Al and James. And Rose. And Hugo. And Victorie, and all my other cousins. Except for Molly and Roxanne, (but Ravenclaw is not bad either). And Teddy of course, I bet he's the best hufflepuff there even been. Oh and the girls in my dorm are super nice. I'm spending a lot of time with a girl called Freddie. Her real name is Frederica Christine Murs, but she likes Freddie better. She's a muggleborn, and really smart. Her father is a scientist, and she told me about the photosynthesis. Why do only muggles learn about that? It seems important, you know... with breathing and all.

Anyway, I also live with the twins Jenny and Jenna Nerrie, their father is a muggle, so you wont recognize the name. And then there is the tallest eleven year old ever; Maryelle Arvani and another muggleborn named Amanda Storm. They are all super nice, daddy. And Maryelle is really smart, she's helping the rest of us with homework.

Id love to write more, but James is taking me out on another tour. He promised to show me the kitchens this time, as I haven't even explored a quarter of the castle yet, but as Mrs Keener across the street says; All in due time. Say hi to mum from me, and to granny and grandpa Weasly as well.

I love you longer than forever daddy

Love Lily Luna


	2. Second Year

Dear Daddy

I'm sorry it took me a week to write home this year too, but since it has already happened once, I thought you might not be expecting any more of me this year. Maybe we could make it into a tradition? "the Annual First Week Letter", or something along those lines. There is rarely anything to write about after just two days anyway...

Most things are the same as last year. Rose is still willing to help with my homework and between her and Maryelle, I manage to keep my grades at a decent level. James is still annoying if you wanted to know and I still love charms the most. I guess herbology isn't so bad either, but it takes a while to adjust from Uncle Neville to Professor Longbottom. Other than complaining and waking up early, the first week back has been really uneventful. You can tell granny Weasly that nothing has exploded yet, so uncle George isn't ruining the school already with everything he snuck into Freds trunk. Maryelle and the twins joined the school choir, and if I could sing so it sounded like an actual person and not a crow, maybe I would've considered it too. James said I could try out for the quidditch team, they need some new players, but I dunno. Maybe next year... I don't feel like being beaten by bludgers yet.

Well, that is pretty much it. Nothing to crazy going on, although James was called into Neville's office last Wednesday. I shouldn't tell you that, but I'm sure you'll get a letter from Hogwarts anyway, you always do.

Say hi to mum and everyone else from me, and don't scare away all the gnomes from the garden. They're entertaining.

Love you always and forever daddy

Lily Luna


	3. Third Year

Dear Daddy

Contrary to last year, a lot has happened this week. Last night, James, Al and I went to Headmistress McGonagall's office to meet Dumbledore's and Snape's portraits. It was actually really cool to meet (kind of) the people you always told us about. Mr Dumbledore seemed to really appreciate that you names Al after him, and although Mr Snape wouldn't admit it I think he liked it as well. I actually tried out for the quidditch team this year. James persuaded me, he is really good at that you know. But anyway, guess what, daddy! I made it. I'm the new keeper! James was really proud of me and Al even agreed to sneak down to the kitchen to celebrate.

The new classes are fine. Ancient runes are a bit dull, but I'm happy I didn't go with divination like Amanda did. She utterly hates it. Care of Magical Creatures is entertaining, if not very educational. It's not really any time to take notes so I can't revise all that much, but it's fun at least. However I still like charms the best (as always). Flitwick is still here actually, although his hearing is getting worse. He think he might retire soon. He must be close to that age now, wouldn't he?

That's life right now, for me at least. But you might want to write to James sometime soon. He and Al doesn't talk as much as before and I think it might be about Al becoming a prefect, something James never did. He shouldn't be so upset, he is quidditch captain after all, but Al have always been the good kid, so maybe he feels a bit overshadowed, I'm not sure, but please just write to him. I think Al is starting to worry too.

Tell mum I said hi, and let Teddy know that I love the colour changing ink he gave me. Too bad I can't use it to write essays.

I love more than there are stars, daddy

Lily Luna


	4. Fourth Year

Dear Daddy

Thank you for sending my potions book yesterday, I knew I forgot something. It was a bit handy, though, as I had an excuse to sit next to Freddie instead of Myke Ronet. He's nice and all, but you can't keep an conversation around him without being interrupted every other sentence.

James has already started quidditch practice and, since the team last year won the House Cup, he's not making any changes this year. I think we have a pretty decent chance to win too, but I know better than to underestimate the others. Apparently, Ravenclaw got a new seeker this year, and his is rumored to be really good. No one has seen him play yet, but we're trying to get someone to sneak down sometime next week. I shouldn't tell you that.

Oh! And big news, daddy! Professor Binns had officially resigned from his teaching post. It's crazy. According to Henrick, Binns realized that he was older than some of the history he was teaching, and decided to quit. He still lives in the castle, as MacGonogall didn't want to send him away, but the new teacher is so much better. I actually paid attention an entire lesson on Friday, which I think is a new personal best.

So yeah, a short summary of my first week back. Give a big hug to mum from me and remember to feed Ernie. I don't care if mum wants him dead, he's the best lizard ever.

I love so so much, Daddy

Lily Luna


	5. Fifth Year

Dear Daddy

I'm not sure if I'm calling this the Annual-first-week-letter or just I'm-sorry-letter. I wasn't even sure if i was going to write this one. But since you deserve it and I didn't want to break the tradition just because I'm stubborn, he it goes:

I'm sorry for what I said to you before you left on that mission, and I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye properly either. Now I really wish that I did. I was just angry. Rose called it hormones, but Al just think it's my temper. The first game of the season is Sunday, three weeks from now. Do you think you have time to come? I don't want to wait for Christmas before I can see you. It's too long. I miss you a lot you know. Most of all just hearing your voice. Please come to the game.

If James was here, he'll probably have som comforting words, he had his moments you know. But, James isn't here, which will take some time to get used to. It's just so wierd not to be around him every day like before. I think Al misses him too actually, who'd thought, huh? It's a bit wierd to see how slowly, but surely, the common room is being emptied of redheads and Potters. The positive side is that it's now just me and Al sharing the Cloak and the Map though. That'll come in handy

I hope you will come to the game. Lloyd is captain this year, and he's hoping to protect the trophy like James did. We'll have to make some changes though, so I don't know. I haven't seen any real potential in anyone yet, but maybe we'll be surprised. Fingers crossed at least.

Tell mum I love her, and James that I miss him.

I'll love you always

Lily Luna


	6. Sixth Year

Dear Daddy

Honestly, this is the worst week back so far in my Hogwarts career. For the first time in six years, I'm already homesick. That is saying something. I guess it's because now both James and Al are gone. There is no Rose to help me with my homework, and Maryelle is way to busy right now. The common room which used to be full of Weasleys/Potters is seriously lacking some ginger hair. The tendency started last year but now I can barely see redheads around here. It's a bit sad really. I'll be alright though, I still got Hugo after all. We'll always stick together.

I don't know if I should tell you this, since you'll probably have a heart attack, but after charms class last Thursday, something amazing happened. You see, I had this crush on this Ravenclaw kid for like a year, and now, Freddie decided that enough was enough. She just tapped him on his shoulder and told him that I wanted to talk. I was terrified, but so was he apparently. The Hogsmeade weekend is weeks away, but we already decided that we're going together. He is so nice, Daddy, you'll love him. His name is Kristian Dormer, muggleborn and the only reason I won't fail Transfiguration. I don't know why I'm still taking that subject, it keeps getting harder and harder. Thank all the gods for good friends and boyfriends I guess.

Other than my first proper boyfriend, nothing's new. I'm quidditch captain, but you knew that already. You threw me a party so I'm assuming you are aware to the fact. The tryouts are next week, and hopefully we'll take back what's ours at the end of the season (the trophy, daddy, in case you didn't realize).

Give mum, James and Al all my love, just save something for yourself too.

I love you more than I love Pumpkin Pasties

Lily Luna


	7. Seventh Year

Dear Daddy

You have no idea how weird it is, to write this and know that it will be my last Annual-first-week-letter from Hogwarts. It's just so crazy, and a bit scary. Seven years suddenly seems like a very short period of time. Like, is it really the seventh time I'm writing this to you? Certainly doesn't feel like it. Didn't I hop on that train for the first time like last week or something?

Yesterday, I walked past a pair of first years, trying to transfigure a match into a needle. Now it seems stupid that I once struggled with something so simple, but I guess Hogwarts really does teach you something over the course of seven years. Part of me wants to do it all over again, part of me is happy to be done here. I can't decide. It doesn't feel right to be the oldest to be honest. It has always been someone bigger, more experienced, more mature around, and now it's us. I'm not mature, daddy, you know that. I blow bubbles in my drink with straws and pull pranks on Al. I can't be a role model for younger kids. I am kid.

The teacher keeps stressing us about the upcoming NEWTS, even if they are almost a year away. Maryelle started studying the first day back, something that of course is starting to rub off on Jenny and Jenna. Freddie is also doing more homework than usual, and Kristian, being the Ravenclaw that he is, keeps telling me to start working harder too. So I guess I'll have to start soon, but i'll stay away from the books as long as possible. I have a quidditch cup to win as well, and quidditch triumphs NEWTS any day.

I'm almost falling asleep as I'm writing this, so I think it might be time for me to go to bed. Say hi to everyone from me. Tell James to stay out of my room and please ask Teddy to send me more pictures of little Amadine Dora. She is just so adorable.

You know how much I love you, daddy

Lily Luna


End file.
